In the current market, a multitude of different types of masturbation devices, for both males and females, may be found.
Said masturbation devices serve a specific function depending on the objective for which they are intended. In the case of male toys/masturbation devices there are an infinite number of different devices intended for introducing or massaging the penis, in which by means of one or more holes the penis may be introduced into the device and the masturbation may proceed. They are therefore, exclusively intended for male use.
Female devices existing on the market are adapted so that they may be introduced into the vagina or be used to massage the vagina externally, thus proceeding with the masturbation.
Masturbation devices available on the market are clearly differentiated for each sex and cannot be used on the different sexual organs of the opposite sex.
Male masturbation devices are normally open at a first extremity for the introduction of the penis and are open at the second extremity as well in order for the air to come out from the inside, thus making the use of the second extremity on the inside of the vagina or anus impossible, owing to suction danger, hence making said devices incompatible for both men and women.
Therefore, one single device cannot be used for sex of all types or even for all the sexual conditions of each individual, nor can they be used simultaneously by various persons of different sexes.
The present invention resolves the aforementioned problems.